Reality Left Behind
by HanaaFad1
Summary: Andrea Shepherd wakes up in a world unlike her own, only to find that she has slipped into Eragon and Saphira's own story. She convinces herself it is just a dream, but is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I

was dreaming. Or at least I think I was … all I know is that I was falling deeper and deeper into oblivion. The world made no sense to me anymore. Cats were dogs, mom was actually dad, and I was no longer Andrea Shepherd. I was a fairy, fluttering in the sparkling branches of a huge Maple tree. Except that this was no ordinary Maple tree … its trunk was purple, and its leaves were bright orange. Oh, it was magnificent! The sun was shining down on me, except that when I glared right back, it did not hurt my sharp, blue eyes. What a beauty it was! I never appreciated the sun as much as I did in that moment. Probably because, come to think of it, I've never really looked …

As I examined my pointed fairy wings, the atmosphere changed. Suddenly, it was very cold. The shining sun was gone and the trees were brown and green once more. I shivered involuntarily as I gazed around me. I was confused and frustrated. I wanted to stay as that fairy. Life was so simple and perfect. What happened to it? And just as I took a step in a random direction, there was a loud popping noise and suddenly there was smoke everywhere. Without realizing it, I was on the ground coughing and spluttering. I got up slowly and waved my hand in the air to clear it. Then I saw it … it was giant; as big as my head. I walked over to it and lifted it up. Gasp! It was the most beautiful stone I had ever seen! It was oval and smooth, deep blue, like sapphire, with tiny vein-like designs embedded in it. What was more surprising however, was its weight. It hardly weighed a pound, when it should really have weighed more like ten! I felt the deep texture in amazement. What was I going to do with it? I couldn't possibly just leave it here. As I pondered this, I heard a noise which startled me. It was coming from the bushes.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously. Surely I should know, this was my dream after all! But I didn't know, so I waited for a reply. Instead, a boy, around my age I guessed, with honey blonde hair hesitantly walked out from behind the trees. We stared at each other for a while. It was strange, this felt so familiar. Too familiar …

"Um, hi there," he said. I waited. "My name is Eragon," he muttered uncertainly. It was obvious that he wanted that rock, which would explain why he stole longing glances at it.

"Eragon?!" I exclaimed in amazement. Of course! I was in his story! Actually living in his life! This was not a rock at all! How foolish I was to even think so. It was an egg; Saphira's egg, to be exact. Eragon was suppose to find it, and once it hatched, he would have a magnificent sapphire dragon, and become the first dragon-rider to walk free in Alagaesia since the rise of the evil king, Galbatorix.

"H-Have we met?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, no. Your name just surprised me, that's all." I replied hastily. He seemed unconvinced, but he didn't press me. At that moment, I saw him tear his suspicious gaze from my face once more and lay his eyes on the egg I now cradled in my arms.

"Where did you find that?" Eragon asked me.

"Um, right here actually." I said. "Didn't you hear that loud booming noise as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, there was smoke everywhere … then I saw you in the clearing holding that rock." He said, pointing to it.

"Yes, well I really think that you should have it. I don't think I need any pretty rocks at the moment." I told him, keeping my tone light. At this suggestion his face lit up.

"Well, thanks … this'll buy me a week's load of meat." He said cheerily. I chuckled nervously. I was still weary to let him take the egg to Sloan to trade for meat. Even though I knew the butcher wouldn't accept it, I always grew uneasy at this part in the book. "Well, here you go then." I said, handing him the egg.

"Thanks! Hey, would you like join me and my family for supper? It's the least I can do to thank you." He asked. I didn't know what to say. I tried frantically to make a decision in my head. If I went to the butcher shop with him, what's the worst that can happen? Seeing his cousin Roran and his uncle Garrow would be nice too … And why not? This was a just dream after all…

"Sure, why not?" I replied with a smile. And with that said, we trudged off in the direction I assumed was out of the woods, which by now I realized was actually called the Spine. (The Spine was a forbidden forest to the folks living in Carvahall, who claimed it was cursed.)

Once we made it into the village, I was able to see the butcher shop. It was a broad, thick-beamed building with black smoke seeping out of the chimney-top. Eragon pushed open the heavy door and held it out for me to enter. The shop was warm and well lit by a fire crackling in the fireplace. Everything was impressively clean, but this did not seem out of character, for reading the entire book gave me a good sense of what the butcher was like. Behind the counter stood Sloan. Yes, he was just like I had always pictured him. He was small with a sallow, pockmarked face gazing suspiciously at anyone who came too near. He sneered at Eragon, not seeming to notice me hovering in the corner. He began to mock Eragon on yet another failed hunt. But Eragon ignored Sloan's sourness and brought out the egg (which he thought was just a rock) to show him.

A new gleam shined in Sloan's eyes as he gazed at the egg. Eragon explained that he found it while hunting, but Sloan muttered something like "stole it is more likely." But Eragon simply ignored the comment and asked if that will be enough for the meat. This was the part in the book where Sloan asked about the egg's value, and Eragon was unsure. He then proceeded to attempt to offer ten times less than what it might be worth in Eragon's opinion. After a hasty moment's pause, which I knew was giving Eragon time to make the decision to accept his greedy bargain, he finally snapped "fine, I accept." Sloan looked immensely pleased with himself.

Then the moment I was anticipating happened. Sloan asked Eragon where he got the "rock" anyway, and Eragon replied with no hesitation, "the Spine." Everything after that happened in a blur. Sloan started cursing and frantically yelling. He even cut himself with one of his butcher knives, but didn't even seem to notice. I saw Eragon hurriedly gather the egg to protect it from Sloan's wrath. As this went on, Eragon quickly turned around and threw me an apologetic look, as if trying to excuse Sloan's bad behaviour around me. But just then, the heavy door slammed open and in came a large hulky man. I knew this must be Horst, the town's smith. After a quick scuffle between the smith and the butcher, Horst ended up paying for Eragon's meat in return for Eragon's help during the summer season since his own son will no longer be able to help out. Eragon accepted willingly enough, but little did he know that he would be on an epic adventure long before the summer rolled in…

Once everything was more settled down and Eragon followed Horst outside, I followed reluctantly. When I stepped outside, only then did Horst actually notice my presence. "Oh, who's this Eragon?" he asked curiously.

"Well this is … um… actually; I don't think you've even mentioned your name." Eragon told me with an encouraging smile. I was nervous to speak in front of Horst, who looked like he could snap my body in half if he wanted to. "I-I'm Andrea. Just Andrea." I said shakily. But the questions weren't over yet.

"Andrea? What an odd sort of name. You're not from these parts by the looks of you. Where're you from lass?" Horst asked.

Oh God! Think of something Andy! What was that other country I read about in the book? Um, Gildrid? No, uh, Gileed, no no! Oh! I remember!

"I am from Gil'ead." I replied confidently. But somehow, Horst didn't seem overly satisfied. "Ah well, good day to you Eragon!" as he turned to walk away, Eragon seemed to quickly remember something and called him back. He looked slightly embarrassed as he gave me a sidelong look and beckoned for Horst to crouch down so he could whisper something in his ear.

I turned away slightly. Of course I already knew what he was saying. He was giving Horst a message from his cousin Roran so that Horst could pass it on to Katrina, who happened to be the Butcher's daughter, and the young woman who Roran was in love with. He was saying how Roran would come and fetch her soon and something about her being the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on; also that she is all he thinks about …

After Eragon was done, Horst broke into a broad grin, slapped Eragon on the back good-naturedly but said nothing, probably since I was standing right there. Instead of saying anything, he winked at Eragon, nodded towards me and strolled away. Eragon cut in before, he assumed, I could ask any questions about the encounter.

"Alright, let's get home then. It's getting dark." He said, glancing up at the sky and beckoned me to follow.

As we walked along the narrow winding path up the road towards Palancar Valley where his house rested, he started asking quite uncomfortable questions about me.

"So, where do you live now?"

"Where is your family?"

"How did you get to be in Carvahall?"

I managed to shrug off most of his questions by using the safest lies.

"I camp out in the woods."

"I walked from Gil'ead to Carvahall without even having a real destination in mind."

"I am orphaned after both my parents were attacked by Urgals last year." At this comment, Eragon's face twisted in sympathized pain. He even related by stating that he didn't have parents either. I nodded and kept quiet. Of course I knew that the old storyteller in the village, Brom, whom Eragon has actually known his entire life, is his real biological father in disguise.

When I didn't reply he peered over at me. He could only make out my silhouette now that the sun was just setting.

"You know, you really shouldn't be camping out in the Spine on your own." He told me, even though I could tell he sounded slightly impressed. I shrugged and looked away.

"I'm not afraid of what lurks in there. Nothing can hurt me…" which was true since this was only a dream and if I die, I'll just wake up. He however, didn't know this and still looked displeased.

"I thought you didn't mind being in the Spine either," I contested. "Didn't you just camp in the woods for a few days as well?"

He shrugged and said, "yeah, but I was armed, and I'm not a …" I raised my eyebrows. I could guess what he was just about to say.

"What, a girl? You think I'd be helpless without a 'strong man to protect me?'" I mocked. He turned slightly pink and looked away.

"You just don't come off as the tough, independent female type …" he drawled on. I rolled my eyes but came off it. To be honest, I was the complete opposite of a tough, independent female in reality. Wow, I really like this dream world. I can be anything I want here. The only annoying part was that even figments of my own imagination knew the truth of it. I was a weak, helpless sissy in real life. Even that unfortunate part of you will follow you into your dreams …

As it got darker, I could just make out the silhouette of a small, old cottage resting on a vast hill. Eragon led me right up to the door and called to his uncle.

"Uncle, it's me Eragon, let me in." Garrow responded by pushing open the door and standing back to face his nephew. After a brief greeting, he turned towards me skeptically.

"Who's this Eragon?" he asked. Eragon told him my name and that he found me wandering in the forest. Garrow looked displeased. He beckoned for Eragon to follow him into the tiny kitchen, putting his finger to his lips to signify silence.

"Roran's asleep," he explained to Eragon and me. Eragon nodded and told me quietly to wait where I was. I did not protest. Eragon and his uncle went through another set of doors which I assumed led into the rest of the house. As I waited for their return, I peered around me curiously. There was a lantern flickering on an old wood table that looked so ancient the grain stood up in tiny ridges like a giant fingerprint. Next to it there was a woodstove, with rows of cooking utensils hanging on the wall. I sat down in a chair and waited. I could already guess what they were discussing. Garrow was probably telling him that it was foolish to let me into their home when they don't even know who I am.

"She could be a thief for all we know…" I imagined Garrow spitting out.

As time passed on and still they did not return, I started to get curious. I stood up and quickly dashed to the second set of doors. I opened them just a crack and glanced through. They were huddled over a table, examining what I could only assume was the precious egg. I heard hushed whispering from Eragon that sounded like,

"Uncle, she found it in the woods. She offered to give it to us for nothing in return, what was I suppose to do? Offering her some shelter and food was the least I could do to thank her for her generosity…" I heard Garrow give an exaggerated exhale and examine the egg.

"Well, I s'pose one meal can't hurt. We will bring this stone with us to the next gathering of the traders in Carvahall. One of 'em is sure to know what this is worth," he said gesturing to the shimmering egg. Eragon agreed and carefully put it back into his sack. He then proceeded to walk into another room and came out without it.

I saw Garrow get up and accompany Eragon to the door which I was frantically closing. I rushed back to my seat at the table and waited for them to enter. Eragon came in first and sat next to me. Apparently Garrow had already prepared a meal and set it on the table.

After we ate, in silence, Garrow cleaned up the table and made an excuse that he was tired. He bid us both goodnight and disappeared into his room. Eragon and I sat in silence for a while, appreciating the quiet peaceful night, before he got up and held out his hand to help me stand.

"It's been a tiresome day, how 'bout we both try to get some rest?" I agreed and accepted his hand. He led me to the corner of the room right next to the fireplace. There were multiple blankets on top of each other with a single pillow.

"Sorry, it was all the spare sheets that we had left…" he said apologizing. But honestly, I couldn't have asked for anything better. It looked so cozy and warm that there was really nothing to complain about.

"Nonsense, it's perfect. Thank you Eragon, for everything." I told him sincerely, and crawled under the sheets. He smiled awkwardly, said goodnight and went into his room. I was left to stare up at the ceiling and think about all that had happened. This was starting to become a very vivid dream indeed. Was I supposed to be able to see all of the tiny grains etched in the wooden ceiling? Or the bright sparks that escaped the fireplace? I wasn't so sure. But I didn't question it. I was sure that once I fell asleep in the dream world, I would once again wake up in my own reality. With that reassuring thought, I drifted off to sleep …


	2. Chapter 2

Birds were chirping. Those were the first noises I heard as my senses returned to me. Accepting this as a normal event, I relaxed, smiled slightly and stretched. I had the most wonderful sleep and now I felt bright and energetic. Wow was it ever bright. It was so bright, in fact, that even behind my eyelids the light was burning my eyes. I squeezed them tighter and then opened them. I was lying on the floor; there was a huge window to my right that allowed the sun's rays to fall directly on my sleeping face. That was when I started to panic. Memories of the night before flooded back into my mind and I scrambled to my feet. Looking around me frantically I finally realized where I was. Inside a story that was not my own... "Eragon?!" I cried. No answer. I decided that I would go searching for him. Only when I was about to venture outside, did I realize that I had not been wearing shoes. Looking at my feet, I cringed in disgust at the dirt and grime that seemed to be a part of my skin.

Stepping outdoors I discovered a well a ways off and decided to use the fresh water to rinse my hands and feet. So, I took the bucket that was attached to a sturdy looking rope and threw it into the well. As I was spinning the lever that allowed the bucket to lower underground, I lost my balance. But before I could fall head first into the stone well, someone grabbed me from behind and thrust me to the ground.

"Eragon!" I said shivering from the momentary adrenaline rush.

"Are you alright Andrea? What were you doing here anyway?"

I showed him my dirty feet with a sheepish grin, and the corners of his mouth twitched in the ghost of a smile. He took over position at the lever and spun it very fast, which was quite impressive since I was having a hard time with it, due to the weight of the bucket and the fact that the lever was a bit rusted over. I stayed seated on the ground and watched him in silence. When the bucket was full he brought it up and told me to rinse my feet in it. I thanked him in gratitude and did what I was told. As I was scrubbing the dirt off Eragon told me about his plans for the day.

"I have to help my uncle Garrow finish harvesting the crops. Do you think you will be okay on your own for a few hours? By the way …" he added, "you slept in really late this morning, it's already a few hours till noon. Are you alright?" he asked with what looked like concern.

"Um yeah, I guess I'm just use to waking up late … bad habits die hard I s'pose." I answered, shrugging it off. "And yeah I'll be fine on my own. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember," casting him a reassuring smile. He seemed satisfied, for he got up, helping me up as well and departed. I was left to wander around on my own.

After exploring the surrounding forest and the rest of Eragon's house, I started to feel anxious and edgy. After resting a moment on a large boulder a little way away from the cottage, I finally realized why I felt this way. I was curious to see the egg. It's not every day you get to see a beautiful dragon egg. One, in fact, you knew a lot about. Deciding that Eragon wouldn't get mad if he caught me since he didn't know what he really possessed, I ventured into the still vacant house and into Eragon's room. His room was tiny containing only a few pieces of furniture and a low leveled wooden bed with cotton sheets. On an almost barren shelf lay the egg. I slowly walked up to it in wonder and touched the smooth surface, marveling at its beauty. Just then I heard a creak in the floor board behind me and turned around abruptly. Eragon was standing in the doorway watching me suspiciously.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, eyeing me.

"Uhm, I was just admiring your eg-stone." I corrected, smiling shakily. When he didn't reply, I thought it best to walk out of the room. As I turned the corner I caught a glimpse of Eragon looking at the egg searchingly…

After a quiet dinner, which was very awkward since Roran and Garrow were still finishing up on the field, and I was left to dine alone with Eragon, I helped him clean up the dishes. Even though the sun hadn't quite set yet, I excused myself, claiming I was tired and sank under the sheets, feeling alone and fearful that I would never wake up from this bizarre dream world. Ever.

A couple of days later, Eragon, his cousin and uncle left for Carvahall to converse with the traders. I decided not to follow them there, for I knew very well that I would be quite out of place, and it was just best to let the things that were suppose to happen, happen, without my interference. After eating supper on the night they were to return, I ventured outside and sat in a low branch of one of the giant trees situated a mile from their property. As I stared up at the bright moon through the branches, I started to ponder. What if this was an opportunity for me to change a sad story into a happy one? Roran is supposed to leave home in a week or so, and that is when Garrow ends up getting murdered by the Razaac. But what if I am there to stop it from happening? That wouldn't change things that drastically, would it? It would just make Eragon, Roran, and everyone else happy. As I was considering this, I heard the sound of wheels turning and horses huffing. I jumped down from the tree and walked on to the path to greet them …

The evening from their return to Carvahall, all was silent on the small farm. Roran and Garrow were busy doing their usual farm duties, and I was still unsure of what Eragon was up to. Even after almost a week of staying in Garrow's dwelling, I still had the inkling that he despised me and still resented allowing me to stay here. I felt very unwelcome and afraid that too soon I would be overstaying my welcome. If I decided to clue Eragon in on the events to come I should do that soon, because I was starting to feel a growing tension in this house, and feared that the sole cause of it was me…

At last, I felt too alone and anxious to sit on my own by the fire, so I got up and moved around the small cottage, in search of Eragon. I didn't have to look long, because I peered through his bedroom door that was open just a crack and saw him holding the egg.

I tried to recall this part in the book to memory. Oh! I remember this perfectly! The time must be close now for Saphira to finally decide to hatch. I continued to watch with a growing anticipation which turned into uncontained excitement.

I watched as Eragon started to tap the egg with a wooden mallet which caused the egg to produce a quiet ringing noise. After trying a couple different tools with the egg, I thought I could hear a faint squeaking noise coming from the inside. He didn't seem to hear it, or perhaps was just immune to the sound, for he then sighed, and placed the tools and the egg up onto his shelf.

At that exact moment, I turned to leave but pushed the door a bit with my hand in my hurry. Just as quickly, Eragon wrenched open his door and stood staring at me.

"Were you spying on me?" He asked with reproach.

"N-no of course not! I was just looking for you." Even after I made my excuse, I knew he still felt very suspicious.

"You know, it has been a fantastic week having you here as our guest, truly, but I really feel like it is time that we say our goodbyes and move on. Don't you have anyone that you could go and visit, or perhaps there is somewhere you would want to travel to, to go explore the country side perhaps? There must be some sort of a plan that is formulating in your mind …"

Even though he was trying not to offend me, I still felt the sting of rejection and the feeling of being unwanted. Even far off into dream world, I could still recall the same sort of feelings I felt in my real life, living with my real family in New York. And with that penetrating thought, I didn't feel so very lost and hopeless. Even this world, full of evil and war, was better than the one I was born in …

"Eragon, I have to tell you something. Something that will make you think I am crazy. Something huge, that will for sure get me thrown off your property. But I cannot simply leave without warning you of what is about to happen."

We were all sitting outside on the porch just as the sun was beginning to set. Garrow had been silent for a long time and Eragon was pacing back and forth on the front lawn while Roran angrily sharpening his belt knife. At last, Eragon came back up the porch and confronted me, asking me again exactly what I told him earlier.

"I come from a place unlike Alagaesia. Except, I know things. Things that will happen, and have already happened… _I had to tell this to them in a way that they might be able to understand. If I told them this was all just a dream, there is no way they would even consider me. But if I told them I am some form of a witch, they would believe that for sure! _For instance, I know that the 'rock' you carry is actually an egg. A dragon's egg to be specific-"before I could continue, Eragon let out an exasperated huff and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I demanded, angry now that he _still _didn't believe me.

"There are no dragons in Alagaesia anymore, Andrea … there is no possible way this is one of their eggs …"

"Just hear me out alright? It is going to hatch, pretty soon I might add, and it will choose you to be its rider Eragon. Once it does, you will know I'm telling the truth about everything. The Ra'zac – that's right, I know who they are – are going to get a summons from the king to come here, once Saphira hatches to – "

"Wait a minute! Saphira? Who –"

I was really started to get irritated that he still couldn't keep up with me. "It is the name of your dragon! Now, as I was saying, they will be sent here to kill you Eragon, and to bring Saphira to the king. Except, I have rea- seen how it all plays out, and Saphira takes you away in order to protect you from them, except Garrow is left unprotected and he …"

At this, Roran stands up and shouts "he wouldn't be unprotected! I would be here!"

"No you wouldn't" I said. "You would already be away working at the mill at this time."

Three pairs of eyes were silently staring at me.

"What? Roran didn't tell you yet about the job he was offered?" I could feel Roran's confusion and awkwardness just emanating off of him.

"Ho-how did you find out about that?" he demanded.

"I already told you, I know things. Things about all of you…"

But Garrow wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He only had eyes for his son.

"Is this really true Roran? You are going to leave?"

"I was planning on telling you very soon. It wouldn't be safe for me to stay here much longer what with Galbatorix's soldiers rounding up men who come of age to join the army … and I need this job in order to support Katrina once I ask for her hand in marriage." He stated proudly.

"You're right son. You should go." Garrow conceded.

"Okay, so as I was saying … Garrow will be left unprotected by the time the Ra'zac show up, and by that time it will be too late." I lowered my eyes as I said this, not wanting to meet Garrow's accusing glare. But it was Eragon who spoke first.

"What are you saying Andrea?"

I couldn't go on knowing he was listening. I looked over at him. He was staring stony eyed at the ground. I sighed and continued.

"They will kill him."

Eragon let out a gasp and stared with concern at Garrow, who did not move an inch.

"That can't be possible. You're lying! Why would you say something like that?" he demanded. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Roran didn't even react at all. He just rolled his eyes angrily and walked away without a word.

"It's the truth Eragon! I'm just trying to help you!"

"It was a mistake inviting you here. You're mad! I don't believe a word of it!" and with that Eragon stormed away into the house. After a few seconds, Garrow looked up, gave me a troubled look and followed him in more quietly. I was left to stand there staring into the dark alone.

"I failed. My plan to protect them isn't going to work if they don't believe me!" I wailed to myself.

After a while I decided that it would not be safe to go back into their house, so with a heavy heart, I headed to the forest. For a few minutes I wandered on the path, but then when I came upon an opening in the under brush I cut through it and found a very large, sturdy tree. So with a great sigh, I took off my outer sweater, laid it down under the tree and fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up wondering when this dream would end. It all felt so real and vivid to be a dream, but of course I knew it must be. But even after all that has happened, I still couldn't help wishing that this was my real world and my old life was the dream. Ever since I was a little girl and received my first copy of the book _Eragon, _I would spend all my time picturing myself in that world, as a brave and ruthless warrior who would help the rebels (the Varden) take down the evil king and live in a beautiful, peaceful world once more… I even had a little crush on the character Murtagh, Eragon's half-brother…

But now that I am really here, I realized something … even though I am in a completely different world than my own, and can potentially be anyone I want to be, inevitably I can only ever just be me, Andrea.

After I had mulled over these depressing thoughts,I lay down and cried for a while, unsure of what to do now. Of course I knew that once Saphira hatched, things would be different. But I wasn't so sure when that would be exactly, but I knew it was soon. Very soon.

Just then, I heard a ruffling of leaves and branches being snapped back. I immediately got to my feet and picked up anything hard I might throw at them. All there was, was a stick …

"Whose there! Show yourself!" I hoped I sounded confident.

"Andrea!?"

"Eragon! Why are you …?" I was getting really confused, as I saw Eragon leave the path and find my hidden place next to the tree.

"I am so sorry! You were right about everything." He confessed.

"Does this mean that the egg already hatched?"

"Yes, she's right here," he said, gesturing behind him.

I eagerly hurried to look. The dragon was the same length as my forearm. Its scales were a dark shimmering sapphire blue. However, her wings were several times larger than her small body. She had white fangs curved down protruding from her upper jaw, and claws like polished ivory. She was magnificent!

"Wow…" I breathed.

"She's beautiful, I know."

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, I want to find a place for her in the forest, so that my uncle and Roran don't find out."

"Good idea," I conceded. "Why don't you tie her up to this tree off the path? Its branches are low enough aren't they? And I could look after her when you're not here," I asked eagerly. He looked a bit troubled by the idea, but he didn't object.

"Alright, I'm going to lie her up so she doesn't get lost, and then make her a small makeshift hut for shelter in the branches."

"Okay, let me help you with that," I said, reaching for the leather he had with him, to make a sturdy harness out of.

After a solid hour of hard work, we were able to make a hut out of sticks and build it high up in the branches. Eragon had layered the inside with rags, and put what looked like pieces of raw meat inside. Immediately, the dragon jumped up into the branches and started attacking the pieces of meat with vigor. Once she was done, she curled up and lay inside the hut, blinking down at us.

"Good, that should be comfortable for her. Stay here! Okay?" Eragon said to the dragon.

"I don't think she knows what you're talking about," I said. But Eragon was concentrating on something. He wrinkled his eyebrows, unfocused his mind, and then it seemed like the dragon felt or heard something, because she immediately stopped moving or blinking, and just stared at Eragon. I think that they were using their linked consciousnesses to communicate with each other. Cool.

After Eragon was sure she understood, he readied himself to head back.

"I would ask if you would prefer to come back with me, but then I would have to explain to uncle that I believed you … and well, I really need to keep the dragon a secret for now…" he told me.

"Of course! Go, I'll be totally fine here. And I'll take good care of her for you," I said with a smile. He nodded, and walked back onto the path and out of sight.

I sighed and setting down on the ground. I could hear her chewing and ripping the meat up above me, and smiled to myself. She was kinda cute. But I knew that wouldn't last long. She is going to become a ferocious beast someday soon.

Once evening kicked in, I heard Eragon approaching the tree once more.

"Hello, I brought some more meat for her," he explained to me.

"She's right where you left her."

Eragon climbed a few lower branches of the tree and threw the meat into the hut. Saphira ate it hungrily. He then climbed back down and settled against the tree next to me.

"I, I just wanted to apologize again Andrea," he said sheepishly. "I was wrong to accuse you. And if you're right about the dragon, then you are right about the Ra'zac, and Garrow could get hurt …" he choked up a bit as he continued.

"But that's never going to happen, because I'll be ready by then to fight them off. I'll stay and fight even if Roran doesn't believe you and leaves. The Ra'zac shouldn't be a match between a dragon and his rider," he said confidently. I wasn't so sure about that, but I figured, if they are extra prepared, then they could beat them with the element of surprise.

"Yeah, hopefully you kill them now and save yourself so much trouble in the future." I mumbled. He gave me a funny look.

"How do you know all these things Andrea? Are you a witch?"

"I s'pose you could call me that. I have seen your entire future as if I was reading it out of a novel," I said with a secret smile.

"Then can I ask you something?" he asked apprehensively. I think I am going to regret this.

"Yeah, okay."

"Do I ever find out who my parents were? Where I was from? Who I am …" he trailed off, probably feeling foolish for asking.

I hesitated before answering. "Yes, you find out who they are."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"…no. That is something you should figure out for yourself. It wouldn't be right for me to tell you all the answers you want to know, because finding them for yourself is what shapes who you are," I told him.

"Yeah, you're right, forget it," he said, looking away. For a few minutes we sat in silence, until he broke it,

"Andrea?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you from?"

"I, I told you, I'm from Gilead," I said, trying to sound convincing. It didn't work.

"No you're not. You aren't from any place I'm familiar with, are you? Where are you really from? Where is your family?" he asked me sadly. I couldn't speak. This was not supposed to be brought up in my own dream! This was the last thing I wanted to discuss. But I owed him some sort of explanation.

"I'm not from Alagaesia." I conceded. I heard Eragon gasp beside me without turning to look at him.

"Then you're from the lands beyond?" he asked in wonder.

"Well, sort of I guess… you could call it that. Where I'm from, everything is different. The people, the places. There are no urgles or dwarves or elves or dragons … just people, more bad than good. In all honesty, this world is a thousand times better than my own, even if it isn't perfect. To me it is." I said. And once I finished, I looked over at him to see his expression. He looked confused and awed at the same time.

"You're unlike anyone I have ever known," he confessed with a smile. I returned it and continued.

"My parents are still in that other world, but I'm happy they aren't here. My father left us for a younger, better family, and my mother has been bitter and unloving ever since. I don't think that either one of them actually love me."

"I know the feeling of being unwanted. The second I was born, my mother cast me away to her brother, and my father has never come to claim me." He said, looking really depressed. I should have kept my mouth shut, but I couldn't bear to see him look like that.

"Eragon, you're mother did that to protect you. It wasn't safe for her to keep you. She's … she's dead now. I'm sorry."

"She's dead! Are you certain?" he asked looking as pained as ever.

"Yes, but just remember that she did love you. Her name was Selena if that helps. You will see a portrait of her one day, by a very powerful, yet well loved master who will teach you," I said, smiling at the memory of reading about Oromis, the Elvin dragon rider and his gold dragon Glaedr. Eragon was looking at me with wonder again.

"What about my father?" he asked eagerly, with a desperate hope that he was still alive.

"He's very much alive, and knows of your existence. You will find out one day who he is, but just remember that he is closer than you think." Eragon looked around the darkening forest as if he could see him standing there among the shadows.

"I just have one last question, I swear," he said.

"Alright, what do you what to know?"

"Why is my dragon's name Saphira? Is it just because of her sapphire colour, or is there another reason?"

It took me a while to form an answer. But finally I decided to tell him the truth.

"Saphira was the name of your father's dragon …" Eragon gasped beside me and whispered in a shocked voice, "my father was a dragon rider." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

"What happened then?"

"His dragon died, and it took him years to move on, although I don't think he ever fully recovered … your dragon is a part of you now Eragon, you share a special link, a bondage. And if that link is severed, you lose a part of yourself. Or so I've heard…"

Eragon said nothing for the longest time, probably mulling over everything he has heard tonight. But eventually he broke the silence.

"It's getting really late, I should be getting back. But thank you Andrea, thank you so much for everything you've shared with me. It means so much to me."

"I know it does, and Eragon? You can call me Drea." I figured, since I am a witch and fortune teller in this dream, I might as well have a different name too while I'm at it.

"Sure, Drea," he said with a smile. After a quick check of Saphira in her nest, he bid me goodnight and headed back toward the house. I curled up under the tree, hugging my warm sweater around me and soon drifted off to sleep, feeling content for the first time since I began this never ending dream …


	4. Chapter 4

After that first day, a routine was quickly established. Eragon would come once in the morning to check on Saphira and feed her, and see how I was getting on. He would also bring me a breakfast each morning and a dinner each night. After delivering our food, he would go back to the farm to do his chores for the day and come back by evening to feed her again and check on us. My days blended in each other. I would wake up from a dreamless sleep, (because you can't possibly dream inside a dream), and I would do some stretches. Then I would check on Saphira high up in the branches of the tree and watch her for a while. After breakfast, when Eragon was busy working the field and Saphira was distracted by her attempts to catch small birds that flew by, I would practice swordsmanship.

I was getting quite good at it actually. Eragon showed me a few moves that he and Roran used to use on each other as children. Of course he didn't have a real sword I could use, so I practiced with a long wooden stick that Eragon carved into the likeness of a sword for me. I was determined to do all I could to help, on the day the Ra'zac finally arrive.

After a fortnight, I had developed prominent upper arm strength, and Saphira had grown up to the height of Eragon's knee, and a little taller than my own, since Eragon was a considerable height taller than myself.

One day Eragon confessed his worries to me. We were sitting underneath the tree, eating a light breakfast, when he said "I'm troubled that Saphira still can't breathe fire. And she's getting so big now; I think I have to let her roam free. She needs to stretch her wings out more, and she's unable to fly higher than this tree because of her restraints."

"You're right, I think she needs to be let loose. But don't worry. As long as you two have the bond, you won't lose her." That seemed to pacify him somewhat. He got up and cut the leather strips from Saphira's growing body. Once she was aware she was free, she immediately took to the sky and let out a fierce roar. Eragon and I stood staring up at her in awe. Once we were certain she wasn't flying too far away, we sat back down and resumed our conversation.

"I think I am going to accompany Roran to Carvahall tomorrow and learn more about dragons from Brom, the storyteller." I cringed when I heard his father's name, and I looked down so he wouldn't see the truth etched on my face.

"That's a good idea; he'll tell you the history of the dragons and the stages of their development. I would tell you all that myself, but I don't exactly remember all the details of your conversation with him …" I admitted.

"That's alright, Brom will tell me everything. And then I can properly take care of her."

After a few more minutes, Eragon called Saphira back through the link, and told her to stay here with me while he goes back up to the farm. At first she appeared reluctant for him to go without her, but my restraining hand and Eragon's strong will compelled her to stay put.

The next day, I woke up and realized that Saphira was no where to be found. I headed down the path, not too worried about her, but eager to know where she was. As long as Eragon was linked to her, he would always be able to find her.

I trudged along the path enjoying the crisp morning air, and picked wild flowers as I went. Eventually I found her a little ways off the path tearing into the carcass of what looked like a rabbit.

"Saphira! There you are," I called to her. She trotted up to me, still holding the gory remains in her jaws, and set the meat at my feet.

"Uhm, no thank you, you can have it," I said and laughed at the thought of a dragon offering me part of her kill. After she was sure I wasn't going to take it, she hungrily swallowed the rest of the meat and flew up into the branches. I chuckled and followed her on foot.

After a few hours, I managed to lead her back to the tree with her hut that was getting a bit too cramped for her now. Eragon was already there pacing back and forth. When he saw us approach, he ran down the path to meet us.

"There you are! I got so worried that something happened…" and he came and gave Saphira a hug. She licked his face with her sharp tongue, and Eragon laughed and pulled away, rubbing his sore skin. "You alright Drea? Where were you guys?"

"I'm fine. I woke up and Saphira wasn't in the tree, so I went down the path and found her," I said, smiling.

"Alright, well here's your breakfast," he said, holding out some buttered bread wrapped in a cloth for me and a large piece of raw meat for Saphira.

"I've got to get back, Roran's leaving for Carvahall soon and I don't want him to leave without me." So after a hasty goodbye, he left, and Saphira and me enjoyed our meals by the tree …

The next day Eragon came to me and said, "this is it, Roran said he's planning on taking off tomorrow," he said in despair.

"I'm sorry, you really love your cousin don't you?" I asked.

"He's like my brother. Although, after what you told me about the Ra'zac and everything, I'm glad he won't be here to get hurt. I'd rather he not be in the middle of all this." He said sadly. I silently agreed and thought it was for the best. But I didn't say this aloud. Saphira looked impassively at Eragon, learning more about him as she listened to his confession and felt his sadness. Just then, Eragon jumped up in the air and gasped. I looked around ready for danger, shouting "what is it?" at him. But he just stared straight at Saphira.

"She, she said my name!" he said in amazement. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Good, it's about time too, I thought she was never going to speak to you."

"I didn't know dragons could speak!" he said, exasperated.

"Of course they can! They are the most intelligent creatures in Alagaesia. But they can only speak to their bonded partners through the link. So I can't hear her speak, only you." Eragon seemed awed by this, but as time went by, it became more and more natural. Eragon spoke to her more frequently and started to treat her more like an equal. Before I knew it, a month had gone by, but since this was just a dream, it only felt like a heartbeat. Eventually Saphira was big and strong and ready to ride, and I was as good at fighting as Eragon was. Although this was nothing to brag about, because Eragon hadn't been trained yet, and so he was still just an amateur at it.

The next day, Eragon was to see Roran off to Carvahall, where he would meet up with the man he will work for from now on. I paced restlessly back and forth from my spot under the tree. Saphira had taken to the sky again and it was just me. He wouldn't be back until the evening, and I was feeling very anxious. It was a while since I had read this book and all the fine details had escaped me. But somehow, I felt like this was it. This was the moment I was waiting for. The Ra'zac would arrive now. They were here! I could feel it!

For the whole day, I worked my body to the breaking point. I did push ups, sit ups, stretches and worked on my swordsmanship. I put all my efforts into physical training. Sometimes Saphira would fly down and sit on the side, watching my firm concentration with curiosity. I knew that if I told her what was coming, she would understand me and I wasn't sure I wanted her to know just yet. In the book, she stopped Eragon from going to help his uncle because she was afraid of what would happen to him. But now I'm in the story to help, and Eragon is prepared for what's coming.

After a few hours I got too exhausted to continue, and I needed to preserve my strength. So I sat under the tree and forced my whole body to relax. Yet I didn't fall asleep because my mind was in sharp focus and too pumped with anxiety.

Once the sun was much lower in the sky, I heard a desperate huffing and fast approaching footsteps. I got up and shook off my fatigue. I had to be physically and mentally alert for the fight that was about to take place. I felt Saphira stir next to me and get up as well, sensing Eragon's distress.

"They're … here! They're … coming now!" He huffed out, holding a stitch in his side. But I was already prepared.

"Alright, let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed the weapon I was carving all day. It was originally a pointed branch, but I smoothed it out with Eragon's belt knife and sharpened the end of it like a spear. I handed Eragon his knife and we headed back to the farm.

I could sense that Saphira and Eragon were communicating something. She seemed reluctant to go, but he had a determination that she could not shake. She made an attempt to grab Eragon with her talons and fly him off, but I pushed him out of her reach before she could.

"Saphira no! If he doesn't go, then Garrow dies and his farm will be burnt down!"

Saphira growled at me and made another attempt at him, but he avoided her himself.

"She's right Saphira, I have to go! I have to help him!" he said with a desperation that scared me. He started to sprint down the path with me in tow and Saphira flying above the trees. I was nervous for what was about to happen. I had never gotten in a fight before, and like any normal person, I was afraid of pain … and dying. I gulped and pushed these thoughts out of my mind. _Focus_ I said aggressively in my head.

Once we made it to the farm, we could already see that there was a struggle going on inside. Tables were being thrown and loud voices could be heard.

Before Eragon could push his way through the front doors, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him back.

"Are you crazy!? We need the element of surprise! Wait for the right moment to attack." I said and crawled over to an open window to listen to what was happening. Once I looked up a bit into the window, it took all my will power not to gasp out loud. The Ra'zac were grotesque beings that wore long black cloaks with hoods pulled up over their faces. There backs were oddly humped and deformed and their sharp bony hands were covered with gloves. When they spoke, their words were smooth and sinister, with an underlying hiss that made the hair on my arms stand on end. They were even creepier than I read about!

"_Where issss the boy?" _One of them hissed. They had Garrow up against the wall, holding a vial of some unknown substance over his neck.

"I don't know! And if I did I would never tell you!" Even though it was obvious that he was terrified, his voice still had an air of dignity which impressed me.

"_Wrong anssswer_ …" One of them said and tipped the vial over Garrow's throat. The clear liquid touched his skin and immediately smoked and sizzled. Garrow let out a scream of agony until all the liquid had been burned out, leaving a huge ghastly whole in the side of his neck. I felt Eragon tense beside me, ready to spring at any second. His breathing was ragged and there was a wild look in his eye.

"_He is of no use to usss anymore. Kill him,"_ one of them said to another. And as the Ra'zac lifted their daggers to cut his throat, Eragon leapt up and rushed into the house before I could suggest any plausible course of action.

"Eragon no!" I screamed. This was not good. The Ra'zac were startled when he ran through, but only for a moment, allowing Eragon to lash out with his dagger at one of them, barely scratching him at all, before they were on top of him. One of them used the hilt of his dagger to hit Garrow over the head and throw his limp body to the floor, before jumping into the fray.

I rushed in to help, and Saphira let out a fierce roar as she smashed down the door frame with her large, spiked tail to get to them. I managed to whack one of them on the back with my spear, which hardly did more than make him take a few steps forward. They were much stronger than I imagined! He turned on me and lashed out with his knife. I avoided him and tried to pierce him with my spear. I still couldn't see their faces, because their hoods pulled heavy shadows over their malformed faces. As I struggled, I could see Eragon trying to avoid the quick movements of the Ra'zac and Saphira lashing out at one with her claws. The Ra'zac were on the offensive, while we were all on the defensive. This was not how it was suppose to play out! We were supposed to attack before they knew what hit them. But they are a way more formidable opponent than I gave them credit for.

After only a few minutes of constant struggle, which felt like a life time, I could tell things were taking an ugly turn. I had a serious cut on my thigh and a gash on my forehead which oozed blood into my eye, causing me to have to close it. I could sense that Eragon and Saphira were in no better condition.

As I was avoiding another blow for the hundredth time, I quickly looked over to see the Ra'zac that was attacking Saphira pick up a long heavy log from the fireplace and throw it with such force and speed at Saphira's head that she had no time to protect herself. It hit her right between the eyes, and she collapsed on the ground, momentarily knocked unconscious.

The Ra'zac wasted no time to tie Saphira's snout and body, enveloping her wings with tight ropes. I cried out in dismay and Eragon was so distraught that he doubled his efforts to get a hard blow in. I was so dizzy and distracted by all of this, I did not see the Ra'zac that snuck up behind me until it was too late. He grabbed me from behind while the other held out his knife to strike at me. I let out a shrill scream of fright without realizing I was. But immediately I recognized my mistake.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. The Ra'zac holding the knife out at me slowly put it to my throat, the Eragon jerking his head in my direction and looking at what was happening with pure horror, the Ra'zac that he was fighting taking the advantage and lunging forward with his knife. And then I saw Eragon's face contort in a silent cry of agony as the Ra'zac pierced his chest and straight through to his heart. He slumped to the ground, and lay still. I screamed in dismay and grief. _This was my entire fault! I killed Eragon! I killed him_! I sobbed and went slack in the Ra'zac's grasp, no longer caring for my own safety. Saphira had begun to stir slightly, and I could only imagine the pure torture she would feel once she became aware that her bond mate was murdered.

One of the Ra'zac picked up Garrow who was still dizzy and out of it, but conscious enough to stand with support. One of them held me with a dagger to my throat, one held Garrow in the same way, and one was already hauling Saphira out toward the street, on his way to the king no doubt. I heard his voice call over his shoulder before he trudged away, and it said

"_We have no more use for thesssse two, kill them," _he told the other two Ra'zac and left.

I could feel the cool, sharp metal under my throat and looked to see the Ra'zac holding Garrow slit his throat and throw his body onto the floor. He then took out a match and proceeded to ignite it on a piece of wood. I could feel the one holding me press the dagger to my throat, and then everything went black and I felt nothing.

…


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up staring into a bright, piercing light. My immediate reaction was that I was dead. But death couldn't possibly be this uncomfortable. My head was pounding, and when I lifted my hand to touch my temple, I noticed that there was a needle taped into it. That's when my mind started to clear a bit. I blinked a few times and then looked at my surroundings. Only then did I notice I was in a bed, a hospital bed to be more specific, in a hospital room, with a lady looking down at me.

"Mother?" I asked confused.

"Oh thank God! It's about time you woke up Andrea, do you have any idea what the hospital bill has sky rocketed to these last few days! You owe me a lot of money young lady," she rambled on giving me a hard look. I sighed, yup, this was definitely my mother.

I touched my head again and cringed. "What happened? Why the heck am I here?" I asked desperately.

"You don't remember? There was an earthquake … it nearly destroyed the house … and my new car was hit by a lamp post!" she said this and almost cried. Of course, me in a hospital bed makes her angry, but her new car being destroyed makes her want to sob into a pillow …

"Where's dad?" I ask uncertainly.

"Oh, well, you know your father … he, he doesn't like being around sick people … he decided to stay with Diane." She said this without meeting my eyes.

"Diane? As in, 25 year old girlfriend Diane!? Typical …" but I wasn't all that upset really. "Tell me again, what happened to me?"

"You really don't remember do you? We were at home when the earthquake struck, and that bookcase in the parlor fell on top of you. This …" she said reaching inside of her purse and pulling out a worn out looking novel, "fell on your head pretty hard." She passed me the book, and I slowly turned it over to see the cover. It was Eragon.

"This fell on my head?" I asked, feeling confused and afraid.

"Yup. I don't understand why you enjoyed reading this so much. I was skimming through it since I had nothing else to do while I was waiting for you to wake up," and she gives me another hard look as if I had any control over being in a coma, and continued. "And it has a horrible ending." And with that, she got up and left the room.

I hastily threw it open and started skimming it myself. The more I read, the more and more horror I felt. This was not a novel about love and friendship and magic anymore … it was a story about hate and destruction and dominance. It spoke of Galbatorix conquering all of Alagaesia and destroying the resistance for good. It talks about Saphira's capture and Eragon's death, the last hopes of defeating the evil king, vanquished.

Even though it made no logical sense that I had anything to do with altering the story, one phrase kept repeating in my mind over and over again, getting louder as it went.

_ What have I done!? _

THE END


End file.
